


The Water Tribe Chief

by Guitarhero909



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M, Lion King, avatar korra - Freeform, korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Another retelling of a disney classic. This time, The Lion King, with The Legend of Korra.Korra is the daughter of the chief of the Souther Water Tribe. She is also destined to master all four elements and keep the world in balance. Meanwhile the Chief's scheming brother makes plans to take the throne for himself. When tragedy strikes, Korra must take her place as the chief and save her tribe from his clutches.





	1. Circle of Life

Chapter 1: Heir to The Tribe  
(Disclaimer!)

The sun was starting to rise up. 

A call was heard throughout the entire southern water nation. 

From animals to humans, almost everybody could hear the call.

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba  
Sithi uhm ingonyama

Nants ingonyama bagithi babaSithi uhhmm ingonyamaIngonyama

Siyo Nqoba  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

People were beginning to come to the center of the tribe.

The chief of the tribe’s wife just gave birth to their daughter.

A shaman woman and water bender Katara was bringing everyone together.

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

An airbender named Tenzin came to the throne where Chief Tonraq was. 

He greeted him with a smile. 

Katara came up and was introduced to the baby.

Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life

Katara took a fruit and put some of it on the baby’s forehead.

The baby sneezed softly.

Katara picked up the baby and went to the tip of the throne raising her up for everyone to see.

A light came from the clouds shining on the baby and everyone started to bow.

It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life

Everyone was happy to see the new heir to the chief’s throne…. Well almost everyone.

A fish was swimming through a small pool.

A hand caught it.

He was the chief’s brother, Unalaq who was very jealous of his newborn daughter.

“Life…. Has its ups and downs doesn’t it my little friend?” He asked.

He looked to everyone who was at the ceremony.

“While some are born to feast, others spend their lives in the dark……. Begging for scraps.”

He looked back to the fish.

“Me for example, I…. Well I shall never be chief. And you….. you shall never see the light of another day.. Adieu.”

He was about to eat the fish.

“Well, it looks like you were never taught not to play with your food.”

He looked to see Tenzin. 

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Well I’m here to announce that Chief Tonraq is on his way. So if I were you I’d make up a very good reason for having missed the ceremony.”

The fish got away from his grip.

“Oh look now Tenzin, you made me lose my lunch.”

“Well you’ll lose more than that once the chief gets done with you. He’s as angry as a polar bear dog gone hungry.”

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Unalaq said looking at Tenzin menacingly.

“Now Unalaq, don’t look at me like that…. HELP!” 

He had him trapped in ice.

“Unalaq. Release him.”

He did as commanded.

“Your timing is right on cue Chief.”

“Well well well, if it isn’t my brother descending from his throne to mingle with the people.”

“Senna and I are concerned that you weren’t at the presentation of Korra.”

“Wait, that was today? Well I feel awful, it must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Well despite your slippery mind, as the chief’s brother you should’ve been first in line.”

“Oh I was…. Until the little tadpole was born.”

“That tadpole is my daughter, and your future chief.”

“Well, I think I shall go practice my courtesy.” 

Unalaq started to walk away.

“Don’t turn your back on me Unalaq.”

“Oh no Tonraq, I think it is you who shouldn’t turn your back on me.”

Tonraq got in front of Unalaq in a water bending fighting stance.

“Are you challenging me?!”

“Well, someone has a temper. I wouldn’t dream of challenging you.”

“Pity… why not.”

“Well as far as hand to hand combat goes, I’ve got the warrior’s share, but when it comes to bending an element… I’m in the shallow end of the gene pool.”

He walked away.

“There’s a killjoy in every family Tonraq, well two in mine actually,” Tenzin said, “And they somehow always manage to ruin special occasions.”

“What am I going to do with him?”

“He’d make a very handsome throw rug.”

“Tenzin!”

“And just think, whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out, and beat him.”

Tonraq laughed.

Later, Katara was in her hideaway making a drawing of the future. 

She knew something about Korra that nobody else knew. 

Aside from becoming the future chief, she was also destined to master all four elements.

“Korra.”


	2. Morning Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonraq takes Korra on a tour of the tribe while teaching her what it means to be a leader.

Chapter 2: Morning Lesson  
(disclaimer!)

Korra saw the sun begin to rise.

She decided to go wake up her father.

“Dad its time to go, wake up!” She said running to their room.

Tonraq and Senna were still sleep.

“Dad? Daddy!”

“Your daughter’s awake,” Senna said still half asleep.

“Before sunrise she’s your daughter.”

“Dad, c’mon dad.”

Korra lightly bended water at him.

“C’mon dad, you know you promised.”

Tonraq smiled.

“Ok ok, I’m up.”

He yawned and woke up.

Later the two of them were up at the top of a mountain.

“Look Korra, everything the light touches is our tribe.”

Korra looked in amazement.

“Wow,” she said.

“A chief’s time as leader rises and falls like the sun. One day Korra, the sun will fall on my time here, and will rise with you as the new chief.”

“And I’ll get to have all of this?”

“Everything.”

Korra looked around. 

“Does that include the shadowy place to the left?” She asked.

“That’s beyond our borders. You must never go there Korra.”

“But I thought a chief could go or do as they please.”

“Well there are quite a few things that come with being chief other than having your way.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Tonraq said.

Tenzin arrived.

“All is ready for Korra’s first tour of the tribe.”

“Tenzin we don’t need a fanfare.”

“Oh you know you love it Tonraq,” he said, “And it pleases the subjects as well.”

“Nothing wrong with a little fanfare.”

“I suppose you’re right little one.”

To be Chief

Tonraq: To be king is a huge obligation. It's not just a license to squander.  
And since you're the next generation, and even more since you're my daughter.  
I owe you a dad's explanation, that a lifetime of duty's begun.  
But don't get depressed. You can rank with the best.  
I'll tell you how, one-to-one.

Tonraq was bringing Korra to various areas of the Southern Water Tribe.

Korra was amazed at everything.

To be Chief is a daunting position.  
Tenzin: But who gives a hoot when you're hot?  
Tonraq: He must uphold both the law and tradition.  
Tenzin: But the perks make up for a lot.  
Tonraq: In short, he's a a master tactician.  
You must give every subject a shot.  
Tenzin: From polar bear to tusk...  
Tonraq: From dawn until dusk,  
Both: A Chief isn't all that he's got!

Subjects and servants: Chief waterbender, master commander. Who rules above us all day!  
Up in the mountains, Down in the flat lands, my, what a beutiful day!  
Chief, protector, protects our families till his duty reconciles!  
Nice to all ages, feasts for all seasons!  
Mighty Chief!  
Mighty Chief!  
Mighty Chief!  
Of the Tribe!

Tonraq was continuing to teach Korra about what it means to be chief.

“Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. While others search for what they can take, a true chief searches for what he can give. As a chief you must understand   
the balance from the small creatures to the large ones.”

“But don’t we eat some of them?”

“Yes but let me explain. When we die our bodies become part of the grass, and the animals eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great circle of life.”

“Speaking of which I should fill you in with the morning report.”

“Fire away,” Tonraq said.

As Tenzin was telling Tonraq about what was going on, Korra was trying to do a water bending technique.

“What are you doing?”

“The Water Shark technique,” she answered.

Tonraq looked at Tenzin and smirked.

“Let an old pro show you how its done.”

“I told Kya to forget about it, but there’s just no getting to her.”

“Tenzin would you turn around?”

“Yes Chief,” he said turning around.

“Stay low to the ground.”

“Stay low right?”

“Um, what are you doing Tonraq?”

“A water shark lesson.”

“Oh very good, the water shark….. THE WATER SHARK?! Oh no you can’t be serious….”

Tonraq was serious.

“This is so humiliating.”

“Try not to make a sound.”

“What are you telling her Tonraq?”

He turned around and nobody was there.

“…..Tonraq? Korra?”

Korra did the technique successfully scaring Tenzin.

“That was good Korra, very good.”

Bumi appeared from the ground.

“What is it?”

“News from the underground.”

“Ok Korra, now this time….”

“TONRAQ! Evil spirits, near the borders!”

“Tenzin, bring Korra back home.”

Tonraq was heading to fight them off.

“Daddy let me come, I can help!”

“Sorry Korra, but you need to stay behind.”

He left.

“I never get to go anywhere.”

“Oh don’t fret Korra, one day you’ll be the chief, and then you can chase those evil creepy crawlers from dawn to dusk.”

They were walking back.


	3. Spirit Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra attempts to prove her bravery by going to the spirit portal.

Chapter 3: Spirit Portal  
(Disclaimer!)

Korra was rushing to Unalaq’s room to tell him the big news.

“Hey Uncle Unalaq, guess what!” She said.

He turned around.

“I’m not very fond of guessing games.”

“I’m gonna be chief of the Water Tribe.”

“Is that so?” He asked sacrastically.

“My dad just showed me the whole tribe, and one day I’m gonna rule it all.”

“Very good. Pardon me not leaping for joy.”

He started to stretch.

“Old age really does things to you.”

“So when I become chief, what’ll that make you?”

“The uncle of a polar bear dog.”

Korra chuckled.

“You’re so weird,” she said.

“You’ve no idea, young Korra.”

He got back up.

“So he showed you the tribe?”

“Everything from the ground up,” Korra said, “Even showed me a new water bending technique.”

“Did he show you what was beyond the wall?” Unalaq asked.

“Not exactly, he said I shouldn’t go there.”

“Tonraq is very right about that, its far too dangerous,” Unalaq said, “Only the bravest people go there.”

Korra was interested.

“Well I’m brave. What’s out there?”

“Sorry Korra, I just can’t tell you.”

“How come?” Korra asked.

“Korra, Korra, I’m just looking out for the wellbeing of my favorite niece.” 

“I’m your only niece.”

“All the more reason for me to be protective. A spirit portal is no place for a young child to go…. oops!”

“A Spirit what?!”

“Oh my, I said too much.”

He turned to Korra and said, “Well you probably would’ve figured it out by now being a clever child. Just do me one thing. Promise me you’ll never visit that dreadful place.”

“No problem,” Korra said secretly having her fingers crossed.

“Good girl, you run along now and have fun, and remember. Its our little secret.”

Unalaq turned around grinning.

Korra went to find her best friend, Mekan who was a skilled hunter and waterbender.

He was in a hunting lesson.

“Hey Mekan!” Korra said.

“Hi Korra, what’s going on?”

“Follow me, I just heard about this great place.”

“I’d love to but I’m hunting right now.”

“Well this place might help you train up.”

“So where are we going?” He asked as he turned around.

“To a really cool place.”

The others stopped hunting and asked in unison, “So, where is this really cool place.”

“Korra?” Asked Senna.

“Oh its….. around the fishing pond.”

“And what’s so great about the fishing Pond.”

“I’ll show you when we get there.”

Mekan realized what she meant.

“Mom can I come with Korra?”

“What do you think Senna?”

“Please?”

“Its alright with me,” Senna said. 

“Awesome!”

“….As long as Tenzin goes with you.”

“No, not Tenzin!”

Later the two of them were walking with Tenzin.

“Come on kids, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back.”

Mekan turned to Korra.

“So where are we really going?” He whispered.

“The Spirit Portal,” she whispered back.

“WOW!” He said.

“Shh! Tenzin.”

“Right, so how do we ditch the old man?”

Tenzin turned around watching the two of them talking.

“Aww just look at the two of you. Young seeds of romance blossoming into big flowers. It reminds me when Pema and I got together. Sooner or later the two of us were  
engaged.”

“En-what?”

“Engaged, joined together in harmony.”

“In other words?” Mekan asked.

“It means we were married. It may happen to the two of you as well.”

“EW! I can’t marry him, he’s my friend.”

“It would be too weird,” Mekan agreed.

“Well sorry to burst your bubble but you don’t have a choice Korra. Its a tradition going back generations.”

“Which is gonna be the first thing off my list when I’m chief.”

“Not so long as I’m around.”

“In that case…… you’re fired.”

“Sorry Korra, but only the chief can do that.”

“Well she is the future chief.”

“So you gotta do what I say.”

“Not yet I don’t. I think you’ll turn out to be a pathetic chief with that attitude.”

“Not how I see it,” Korra said.

I Just Can’t Wait to be Chief

Korra: I’m gonna be a mighty chief  
So enemies beware  
Tenzin: Well, I've never seen a chief of tribes  
With quite so little hair

Korra: I’m gonna be the main event  
Like no chief from their time  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my climbs

Tenzin: Thus far, a rather uninspiring leaf  
Korra: Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Tenzin: You’ve rather a long way to go, young lady, if you think-

Korra: No one saying, "do this"  
Tenzin: Now when I said that, I  
Mekan: No one saying, "be there"  
Tenzin: What I meant was  
Korra: No one saying, "stop that"  
Tenzin: Look, what you don't realize  
Korra and Mekan: No one saying, "see here"  
Tenzin: Now see here!  
Korra: Free to run around all day  
Tenzin: Well, that's definitely out  
Korra: Free to do it all my way

Tenzin was chasing the two of them while they were riding on animals. 

He didn’t know that they were attempting to head to the forbidden spirit portal.

Tenzin: I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart

He bumped into a polar bear.

Mekan: Chiefs don't need advice  
From old air benders for a start  
Tenzin: If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out the southern tribe  
I wouldn't hang about!  
This child is getting wildly out of reach  
Korra: Oh, I just can't wait to be Chief.

Dozens of people and animals were dancing along with Korra as a diversion to Tenzin.

Korra: Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standin' in the spotlight  
Tenzin: Not yet!

Ensemble: Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be Chief Korra’s finest dream  
Korra: Oh, I just can't wait to be Chief  
Mekan: Oh, she just can't wait to be Chief  
Korra: Oh, I just can't wait to be Chief!

The animals went away and Tenzin was trapped below the bottom of a bear.

“I beg your pardon madam but…. GET. OFF! Korra? Mekan?!”


	4. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Mekan find themselves in danger going into the spirit portal.

Chapter 4: Danger  
(Disclaimer!)

Korra and Mekan were running.

“I think we lost him,” Mekan said.

Korra high fives him.

“This girl is a genius.”

“Um, genius I think you’re forgetting who’s idea it was.”

“Well I pulled it off.”

“With me.”

“Oh yeah?”

She tackled Mekan but he managed to pin her down.

“Pinned ya.”

“Let me up!” She said getting back up.

She tackled him again and they rolled down a hill.

Korra got pinned down once more.

“Pinned ya again.”

They heard a hissing sound.

“This is it…. We made it,” Korra said.

They found themselves in the spirit world. 

There was a darker area.

“This part looks creepy,” Mekan said.

“But isn’t it great?”

“We could get in big trouble.”

They got closer to a giant skeleton.

“You think its brains are still in there?”

“Only one way to fond out. C’mon Mekan, let’s go check it out.”

“WRONG!” Said someone.

It was Tenzin.

“I think the only checking out you will do will be to check outta here.”

“Aww man.”

“This is way beyond the boundaries of the water nation!”

“Look Mekan, arrow head is scared.”

“That’s MR. Arrow Head to you missy, and right now we’re in very grave danger!”

“Danger, huh. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!”

She heard laughter and moved back.

3 dark spirits disguised as humans approached them, a dark green one, a crimson one, and a pinkish blue one.

“Well, well, well Yizan, what do we have here?” Asked the Crimson spirit.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know Rizim,” Yizan asked, “What do you think Moi?”

Moi laughed.

“My thoughts exactly. A group of tresspassers!”

“And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error.”

“Whoa hold on,” Rizim said looking at Tenzin, “I recognize you. You’re the little stooge for Tonraq.”

“I happen to be his majordomo.”

“And you are?” Yizan said looking at Korra.

“The future chief.”

“Do you have any idea what we do to chiefs who step into our territory?”

“Your posers can’t do anything to me,” Korra said.

“Look at that, she’s telling us what to do acting all brave. I wonder how that bravery tastes.”

“Rizim, don’t do it. You’ll be starting a war with Tonraq.”

“Humans and spirits have been at war since the dawn of time.”

“I think its time for us to go,” Mekan said.

“What’s the rush? We’d love for you to stick around for dinner.”

“Yeah we could have whatever ‘human’ food is around.”

“Wait I got one…. Make mine, a polar bear and human sandwich!”

Moi was trying to get their attention.

“Hey did we order this dinner to go?” Yizan asked.

“No, why?”

“Cause THERE IT GOES!” 

Korra and the others were escaping.

Tenzin got tripped.

“Did we lose them?”

“I think so,” Korra said, “Wait…. Where’s Tenzin?”

“And now we watch as the bald man jumps all the way to the bender boiler!”

“Oh no, not the bender boiler!!!”

He was launched into the air.

“Hey!” Korra said, “Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size?”

“Like you?”

“Oops,” Korra said.

The trio chased Korra and Mekan. 

Korra grabbed Mekan’s hand and somehow was making platforms from Earth.

One of them got near Mekan and he attacked them with his spear.

They kept running until they got to a dead end.

“Here kiddies,” Yizan said.

Korra did some water bending. 

“I’m not afraid to use it!”

“That’s it? Come on do it again.”

She did the move again and saw it was stronger.

It was Tonraq who came to the rescue. 

He was fighting off the spirits while Korra and Mekan got to shelter.

“Hold on, uncle!”

“SILENCE!”

“Ok we’re gonna shut up right now,” Yizan said.

“We’re really sorry,” Rizim said.

“If you come even one inch near my daughter again….”

“That’s YOUR daughter? Did you know that Yizin?”

“Not really Rizim, did you?”

“No of course not!”

They both looked at Moi.

“Moi?”

She nodded.

“Bye!”

They all ran off.

Korra went to her father.

“Dad, I….”

“You deliberately disobeyed me,” he said in anger.

“Dad I….. I’m sorry.”

“Let’s…. Go home….”

They followed him.

“I thought you were very brave.” Mekan said.

Unalaq was watching them.

Tonraq was taking the kids back to the tribe.

“Tenzin.”

Tenzin approached Tonraq.

“Yes?”

“Take Mekan home. I need to teach my daughter a lesson.”

“Come along Mekan. Korra…. Good luck.”

Mekan followed Tenzin back.

Tonraq took his swords and crown off and placed them on the ground.

“Korra.”

Korra started to walk towards him and stepped on a footstep of her father.

Tonraq looked down to Korra.

“Korra, I’m very disappointed in you.”

“I know,” she said sadly.

“I’m only telling you this because I love you. You could’ve gotten hurt. And what’s more, you put Mekan in danger just for the sake of having a little fun?”

She looked up to Tonraq.

“I was just trying to prove that I was brave. Like you.”

“I’m only brave when I need to be,” Tonraq said calmly, “Korra, being brave doesn’t mean you go looking for trouble.”

“But people tell me stories about you all the time. From what I’ve heard, you don’t seem scared of anything.”

“True, but I was today.”

Korra gasped.

“You were?”

“Yes.”

He bent down to Korra’s level.

“I thought I might lose you.”

“Oh…. I guess even a chief gets scared huh?”

“They do.”

“But you know…. I think those spirits were even scarder.” 

Tonraq chuckled at Korra’s remark.

“That’s cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here you!”

He pulled her into a hug.

They Live In You

Night  
And the spirit of life calling  
Mamela  
And a voice  
With the fear of a child asking  
Mamela

The two of them were playing with each other. 

“So earlier I discovered that I could earthbend.”

Tonraq knew this day would come. 

“That’s because you’re the next avatar. You are destined to master all 4 elements and bring balance to the world.”

“Wow.”

Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Hear these words and have faith  
Have faith

“Dad, we’re pals right?”

“Of course we are sweetheart.”

“And we’ll always be together right?”

He picked Korra up.

“Korra let me tell you something that my father told me.”

They live in you  
They live in me  
They're watching over  
Everything we see

In every creature  
In every star  
In your reflection  
They live in you

“Remember what I told you about the chiefs that came before our time?”

“I do.”

“Look at the stars. The great chiefs of the past look down on us from those stars.”

They live in you  
They live in me  
They're watching over  
Everything we see  
In every creature  
In every star  
In your reflection  
They live in you

“So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those chiefs will always be there to guide you on your journey. And so will I.”

Korra gave her father a hug.


	5. Unalaq's plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unalaq makes a plan to overthrow Tonraq and take over as Chief

Chapter 5: Unalaq’s plot  
(Disclaimer!)

Back at the spirit portal, the spirit trio were healing from their wounds.

“Man, that lousy Tonraq!” Said Yizan, “I’m not gonna be able to sit for a week.”

Moi laughed at him.

“Its not funny Moi.”

She laughed even harder.

“Shut up Moi!”

She laughed even more and he got annoyed.

The two of them ended up fighting.

Rizim was watching them.

“Hey you idiots, CUT IT OUT!!!!!!”

They stopped.

“She started it!”

He went over to them.

“Well, its no wonder we’re at the bottom of the threat chain.”

“I hate being in the bottom.”

“You know if it weren’t for those humans we’d be running the world.”

“Man I hate humans!”

“They’re so pushy,” Rizim said.

“And boney,” Yizin added.

“And stinky.”

“And man are they…”

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUGLY!” They said in unison laughing.

“Oh, surely we humans aren’t all that bad.”

They all turned to see Unalaq.

“Oh, its just you Unalaq.”

“We were afraid you were Tonraq,” Yizin said, “That’s a powerful name.”

“Tell me about it. I just hear that name and shudder.”

“Tonraq!”

“ooooohhhhhh. Do it again.”

“Tonraq!” Yizib said again, “Tonraq, Tonraq, Tonraq!”

“It just tingles me!” Rizim said.

“I’m surrounded by fools.”

“Now you Unalaq, you’re our pal.”

“I’m charmed,” Unalaq said.

“I like that. He’s no chief and yet he’s still proper.”

“Unalaq did you bring us something to eat?”

He found a leg of an animal.

“I’m not sure you deserve this. I pratically gift wrapped those kids for you, and you couldn’t even dispose of them.”

He gave it to them and the chowed down.

“Well you know, it wasn’t like they were alone.”

“Yeah, what were we supposed to do? Kill Tonraq?”

“Exactly.”

Be Prepared

Unalaq: I never thought Dark Spirits essential  
They're crude and unspeakably plain  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain

As he walked on the ground, steam appeared from below. It was almost as if he were controlling the dimension.

Unalaq: I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a polar bear’s backside  
But thick as you are….. pay attention!  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking Chiefs and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
Rizim: And where do we feature?  
Unalaq: Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared.

The three of them were still confused.

“So what exactly are we preparing for?” Yizin asked.

“Tonraq has something he’s never had before; A weakness for his little girl.”

He walked on a platform and commanded it to go up.

“The way I see it, why have one meal when you can feat for the rest of your lives.”

“Huh?” Moi asked.

“He’s shown too much restraint when it comes to hunting. But by the time I’m chief, the mighty will be free to take whatever they want, because a dark spirit’s belly is never full.”

“Tonraq is far too powerful to challenge.”

“Is that so?” Unalaq asked.

Unalaq: Tonraq is yesterday's message  
A clapped-out, distracted regime  
Whose failings undoubtedly pressage  
The need for a different dream

Yes Water Tribe times are a-changing  
Which means that Dark Spirits must too  
My vision is clear and wide-ranging  
And even encompasses you.

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Prepare for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll

Be chief undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

“You still haven’t answered my question. Be prepared for what?”

“For the death of the king.”

“Why, is he sick?”

“No fool we’re going to kill him. And Korra as well.”

“Great idea! Who needs a chief.”

“No chief, no chief, la la la la!” Yizin and Rizim sang.

“Oh but there will be a chief.”

“But you said….”

“I will be chief,” Unalaq said, “Stick with me, and you’ll never go hungry again.”

“Well alright,” Rizim said, “Long live the chief!”

“Long live the chief!” Chanted other spirits.

They were walking in lines.

Dark Spirits: It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored  
Unalaq: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be chief undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
Dark Spirits: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Unalaq: Be prepared!

He cackled evilly knowing that his plan would not fail.

A few days later, Korra managed to find and adopt a polar bear dog calling her, Naga.

The two of them were going out to play.

“Don’t go too far dear!” Senna said.

Tenzin approached Tonraq.

“Yes Tenzin?”

“So about that unfortunate event with Korra and Mekan a few days ago… I am terribly sorry about failing you.”

He bowed in front of him.

“You know me better at meditating than watching children, but when Senna asked me to babysit I obeyed. After all she’s the boss.”

Tonraq looked at him funny.

“But you’re the BIG boss!”

He turned to Senna.

“You’re not upset with me are you Senna?”

“Of course not.”

“Oh thank goodness. I did hear a rumor that you would’ve fired me.”

“Well that rumor has been put to rest. Korra convinced me that it wasn’t your fault.”

Senna turned to Tonraq.

“So when you spoke to Korra that night, you weren’t too hard on her were you?”

“How could I be hard on Korra? My only desire is to encourage her curiosity, but she just seems to rush headlong into danger without thinking.”

“Tonraq, I remember falling in love with a boy. He was a certain headstrong boy who always got himself into scraps. But in doing so he received some provinence, did he not?”

Tonraq smiled.

“Senna, you’ve known me all too long.”


	6. Dawning of a New Era

Chapter 6: Dawning of a new Era  
(Disclaimer!)

Korra, Naga and Unalaq were walking through a gorge.

“Where are we going Uncle Unalaq?” Asked a curious Korra.

“This gorge is where all benders go to master waterbending.”

“Even my dad?”

“Tonraq was exceptional. He had a technique he wanted to perfect and wouldn’t stop practicing until it could be seen from up there.”

Korra looked.

“Well check this out,” she said.

She formed water into the form of an octopus.

“It just takes practice. Soon you’ll never be called a child again.”

They continued walking.

“Daddy will be so proud of me won’t he Uncle?”

“Its a gift he’ll never forget. Speaking of gifts, that’s not the only reason why we’re down here. Your father has a spectacular surprise for……”

He turned around to see Korra gone.

“….you….”

Korra was tugging on his cape.

“What is it?” He asked.

He pulled his cape back.

“Well if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?”

“If you tell me I’ll still act surprised.”

“You are such a naughty girl.”

“Come on Uncle Unalaq?” Korra begged.

“No no no no no, this is between you and your dad. You know a sort of, father daughter……….. thing.”

He saw the spot he was looking for.

“Here we are, now you sit here. And I’ll go get him.”

Korra started to follow.

“I’ll go with you!”

“NO! um…… No. Just stay on this ledge. You wouldn’t want to end up in another mess like you did with those dark spirits a few days ago.”

“You know about that?”

“Korra, everybody knows about that.”

“Really?” Korra asked.

“Yes,” Unalaq answered, “Luckily your dad was there. You can use this time to perfect those little water tricks of yours. Its important as the avatar to have techniques of your  
own.”

“Hmmm, ok.”

Unalaq started to leave.

“Will I like the surprise?”

“Korra its to DIE for.”

Meanwhile at the top of the gorge, Rizim, Yizin, and Moi were staring at a bunch of caribou. 

“Oh man….” Yizin said.

“Shut up!” Rizim whispered.

“I can’t help it, look at all those caribou. I’m so hungry I gotta have one!”

“Stay. Put.”

“Can’t I just pick off one of the little sick ones?”

“NO! We wait for the signal from Unalaq.”

Unalaq gave them a signal.

“There he is. Let’s go.”

Korra was pacing around.

“Little water tricks huh?”

She practiced some waterbending. 

She then closed her eyes.

As she opened them her eyes turned completely white.

She then shot a big blast of water to the sky.

“Wow,” she said.

The ground started to rumble.

She looked up and saw a herd of caribou running towards her.

She looked in fear and ran with Naga.

“Run girl!” She said.

They kept running as the caribou came running down.

The three spirits were chasing them down a hill.

Korra and Naga continued to run as the caribou came closer to them.

Tenzin noticed the herd.

“Oh look at that, the herd is on the move.”

“That’s odd,” Tonraq said.

Unalaq came to them pretending to be out of breath.

“Tonraq, quick!” He said, “Stampede in the gorge! Korra’s down there!”

“Korra?”

The caribou were getting closer to them by the minute.

“Naga, over there!” She said.

Naga went to hide where Korra instructed while she jumped onto a branch.

Tonraq, Unalaq and Tenzin rushed to find her.

Tenzin saw her.

“Tenzin get me outta here!”

“Your father is on the way, hold on!”

“HURRY!”

Tonraq looked for his daughter.

“Down there, on that tree!”

“Hold on Korra!” He said.

He jumped into the stampede.

“OH Unalaq this is awful! What are we gonna do?!” Asked Tenzin, “Ah…. I’ll go back for help, that’s what I’ll do, go back for….”

Unalaq knocked him out.

Tonraq rushed through the stampede to the tree where Korra is.

“Korra!”

“Daddy!” She said, “I don’t know what happened I….”

“Its ok, I promise you’re not in trouble, but that’s not important now,” Tonraq said, “You have to jump!”

“I’m scared!”

“Its ok to be scared, even at times like this. Don’t be afraid Korra, just jump and I’ll catch you.”

Korra did as she was told and jumped.

Tonraq jumped and caught her.

Unalaq was watching everything unfold.

Tonraq then went to catch Naga and then brought them both to safety.

“Run Korra, run!”

A caribou ran into him and he fell.

Korra looked around to find him.

Tonraq jumped out and grabbed onto a cliff climbing up.

Korra and Naga went to the top of another cliff.

Tonraq kept climbing up to the top until he saw Unalaq.

“Unalaq!”

“Brother,” he said.

“Brother…. Help me!”

He surprisingly made platforms for him.

“How?”

“That dark spirit encounter allowed me to master all 4 elements with a little hint of dark spirit magic.”

He bent down.

“This is why I believed myself to be a true chief.”

“I should’ve seen this side of you before, and I have failed you. But now you can prove yourself. Get me out of this!”

Unalaq painfully grabbed his paws and Tonraq screamed in pain.

“Long….. Live….. THE CHIEF!” 

He pushed him back into the stampede.

Korra saw him fall.

“NO!!!!!” 

When the stampede cleared she went to go find him.

“Dad!” She said.

She heard some noise.

It was another caribou.

She then saw her dad lying there.

“Dad?”

She thought he was just pretending do be asleep.

“Come on Dad. Dad come on.”

She pulled on his hair.

“You gotta get up….. Dad. We gotta go home.”

He wouldn’t move.

“Is somebody there?! I need help! Somebody! Anybody…..”

She went back to her father. 

Unalaq was behind her.

“Korra…… what have you done?”

“There were caribou and he tried to save me…. It was an accident, I didn’t mean for it to happen!” She said in tears.

“Of course…. Of course you didn’t mean for it to happen. No one ever…. Means for these things to happen.”

He gave her a hug.

“But the chief is dead, and if it weren’t for you he’d still be alive. What will the people think if they hear about this, and your mother…. What will she think?”

“What am I gonna do?”

“Run. Run away Korra. Run away, and never return.”

She took Naga and fled.

The spirit trio appeared.

“Kill them.”

They went around searching for Korra.

Rizim spotted them.

“Hey, there she goes!”

Yizin fell into a bed of thorny plants.

“So go get her!”

“There ain’t no way I’m going out there. What, you want me to come out looking like you? Cactus butt?”

“Well we gotta finish the job.”

“She’s as good as dead out there anyway. And besides, if she does come back, we’ll kill her.”

“Yeah…. You hear that?! If you EVER come back…. We’ll kill ya.”

“As far as I’m concerned, what Unalaq doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

A funeral was held for the chief.

Senna was in deep despair as she believed she lost both her husband and daughter.

Mekan was sad as well.

“The death of Tonraq is a terrible tragedy. But to lose Korra who had barely begun to live or fulfill her duties as avatar…. For me is a deep personal loss.”

Everyone was sad for losing both of them.

“And so it is with a heavy heart that I assume the role as chief.”

He walked up to the throne.

“Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era.”

Dark spirits started to arrive.

“In which human and spirits come together in a great and glorious future.”

Be Prepared (Reprise)  
Unalaq: Its time you were all introduced to  
Your leader’s executive staff  
Perhaps not the kind you’ve been used to  
But will certainly gain for a laugh!  
Be….. prepared

Katara watched in horror as the water nation was going to ruins.

She looked at the picture of Korra and smeared it.

“All is lost……”


	7. Hakuna Matata

Chapter 7: Hakuna Matata  
(Disclaimer!)

Korra and Naga kept running from their home. Soon Korra couldn’t walk anymore and passed out from exhaustion. 

Some strangers came near them and started to surround them. 

They were about to steal whatever items they had until 3 others charged at them.

One of them was covered in concrete and almost knocked them over until they ran away.

“Rats! I’m gonna get one of those creeps one day. I’m gonna get one!” He said.

A kid with a red scarf approached him.

“Honestly Bolin, I don’t see why this is so important to you.”

“I just feel like it’ll make me feel better,” Bolin said.

A young girl took off her electric glove.

“Guess I didn’t need this after all,” she said.

“Asami you always know when to prepare yourself.”

She looked at Korra and Naga.

“Mako you better come look. I think they’re still alive.”

Mako took a look at them.

“So we got a little girl.”

He saw the tattoos. 

“She must be the next Avatar,” Bolin said.

“Or an excellent cosplayer at a young age.”

Mako looked at Naga.

“WHOA! Its a Polar Bear Dog! Run guys, move it!”

“Guys, relax its just a little polar bear dog. Look at it, its so cute and all alone!”

“Can we keep them?”

“Bolin, ARE YOU NUTS?!” Mako shouted, “I mean the girl sure, but you’re talking about a polar bear dog! Polar bear dogs eat guys like us.”

“But its so small,” Asami said.

“Its gonna get bigger,” Mako stated.

“I know, maybe it’ll be on our side,” Bolin said.

“Bolin that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, now let me think.”

Mako was pacing around coming up with an idea.

“Wait, I got it. What if they’re on our side? Come to think of it, having the avatar and a polar bear dog around may not be such a bad idea after all!”

He grabbed the polar bear dog while Asami grabbed Korra.

“So we’re keeping them?”

“Of course we’re keeping them, who’s the brains of this operation?”

“Uhh that would be me,” Asami said.

“Good point, man I’m fried. Let’s get outta here and find some shade.”

They sat Korra down near some water and splashed some on her. She soon woke up.

“You ok kid?”

“I guess so,” she said.

“You nearly died.”

“I saved you,” Malo explained.

“Ahem.”

“Well, Mako and Asami helped a little.”

“Thanks for your help. Come on Naga.”

Naga followed her.

“Where you going?”

“Nowhere.”

Mako looked at her.

“She seems blue.”

“I say a light brown.”

“No Bolin he means she seems depressed.”

They started to follow her.

“So where did you come from?”

“What’s it matter, I can’t go back.”

“Ok so you’re an outcast,” Mako said, “So are we.”

“What’d you do?” Bolin asked.

“Something terrible but I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Good, we don’t wanna hear about it.”

“Mako come on,” Asami said before turning to Korra, “Is there anything we can do.”

“Not unless you can change the past.”

“You know um…..”

“Korra.”

“Korra, at times like this my brother Mako tells, you gotta put your behind in your past!”

“No, no, no. Amateur. Lay down before you hurt yourself. What he means is you gotta put your past behind you.”

“I knew that.”

“So basically, bad things happen and there’s nothing you can do about it right?”

“Right.”

“WRONG! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back o the world.”

“I was never taught that.”

“Well it looks like you’re gonna need a new lesson. Repeat after me; Hakuna Matata.”

“Hakuna what?”

“Hakuna. Matata,” Bolin said, “Normally we get a bigger reaction to it.”

“Its ok, she’s new to it,” Mako said.

Hakuna Matata

Mako: Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase

Bolin: Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

Asami: It means no worries  
For the rest of your days

Mako and Bolin: It’s our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

“Hakuna Matata?” Asked Korra.

“Its our matto.”

“What’s a motto?”

“Nothing, what’s a motto with you?”

Mako and Bolin laughed.

“Listen Korra, those two words will solve all your problems,” Asami said.

“Yea take Bolin for example."

Mako: Why, when he was a young little boy.  
When I was a young little BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!

“Very nice……” Mako said scratching his ear.

“Thanks!”

Mako: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the Savannah after every meal  
Bolin: I’m a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame  
(He was ashamed!)  
Thought of changin' my name  
(Oh, what's in a name?)  
And I got downhearted  
(How did you feel?)  
Every time that I-

“Bolin! Not in front of the kids!” Asami interrupted

“Oh... sorry”

Korra smiled.

Mako and Bolin: Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

Korra: It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
Asami: Yeah, sing it, Korra!  
Everyone: It’s our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

They took Korra to their personal home.

“You guys live here?” Korra asked.

“We come and go as we please.”

Korra’s stomach rumbled.

“I’m so hungry I could eat fish.”

“Well we got some food that you’ll enjoy.”

They saw an abandoned food shack.

“This food doesn’t expire for a while,” Mako said grabbing something.

Bolin took a bite.

“Its so strange yet so good.”

“You’ll learn to love it,” Asami said.

“I’m telling you Korra, this is the life. No rules, no responsibilities, and best of all no worries.”

Korra took something.

“Well, here goes. Hakuna Matata.”

She took a bite.

“So strange….. yet so good.”

“Now you get it!”

Korra spent the next 15 years of her life living with Mako and friends.

She was having the time of her life free from responsibilities.

Mako, Bolin and Asami: Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna  
Korra: It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
Everyone: It’s our problem-free philosophy  
Korra: Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
It means no worries   
For the rest of your days  
Everyone: It’s our problem-free philosophy  
Bolin: I say Hakuna  
Mako: I say Matata  
Asami: Hakuna Matata  
Korra: Hakuna matata  
Mako: Ta-ta!


	8. Memories

Chapter 8: Memories  
(Disclaimer!)

Tenzin's brother, Bumi was looking out to the sky singing a sad song.

Unalaq approached him.

“Oh Bumi do lighten up,” he said, “Why not sing something with a little bounce in it.”

He started singing ‘Small World.’

“NO! No…. ANYTHING but that,” Unalaq said.

He sat on the throne.

“Here I am at the pinnacle and yet the view is bleak. What is wrong with this picture?”

“Perhaps you’re in it.”

“I’ve been plagued by a profound emptiness. I need to be more bucked up.”

“You’re already bucked up royally.”

Unalaq turned to Bumi.

“What did the other chiefs have that I don’t?”

“Supportive subjects, a loving family, a devoted wife….”

“All child’s objects that cost them their lives. I have an army that can take on anybody who attacks us.”

He continued talking about how great he assumed he was.

“Ugh, I would never have these conversations with Tonraq.”

That named made him twitch.

“WHAT?! What did you say?”

“Oh nothing….”

“You know the law, never ever mention ‘THAT NAME’ in my presence. I am the CHIEF!” 

He got in Bumi’s face.

“Yes, you are the chief, I only mentioned him to discover the differences in your chief approaches.”

“Hey boss!” Shouted Yizin from a distance.

“What is it this time?”

The trio entered the room.

“We got a bone to pick with you.”

“There’s no food, no water….”

“Yea its dinner time, and there aren’t any entrees.” 

“Last I checked it was Mekan’s job to do the hunting.”

“Yea well he won’t go hunt.”

“Hmmm, perhaps the tools he has are getting stale. Perhaps upgrades are in order.”

“Geez, and I thought things were bad under Tonraq,” Yizin said.

Moi nodded in agreement.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY!?”

“I said Ton….. I mean…. I rock?”

“Good, now get out.”

The three of them left.

“Yeah but…. We’re still hungry…”

“OUT!!!” 

Back in Republic City, Korra and her friends were laying on the grass.

Korra burped.

“Nice one Korra.” Said Asami.

“Thanks. Man I’m stuffed!”

“Me too, I ate like a pig,” Bolin said.

“Bolin, you are a pig.”

“Right.”

Mako turned to Korra.

“So what was that all about back in the match?”

“What do you mean?” Korra asked.

“When I was close to falling you stopped what you were doing and jumped to catch me.”

Korra remembered the match and how Mako was knocked out hanging on the cliff.

She then had a vision of her father in a similar position.

She snapped out of the trance and jumped over and caught him just before he fell.

“IT just looked like you were gonna die,” Korra said, “I couldn’t let that happen.”

Mako chuckled.

“Korra relax, I would’ve survived.”

Bolin looked up to the skies.

“Mako you ever wonder what those dots are?”

“I don’t wonder Bolin, I know. They’re fireballs that get stuck in the sky.”

“I always thought they were big balls of gas burning miles away.”

“Everything’s gas with you Bolin,” Asami said, “Meanwhile they look like light bulbs that give me new ideas to keep my parents company alive.”

She turned to Korra.

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know,” Korra said.

“Come on Korra we gave you ours,” Bolin, “Please?”

“Well…. Someone once told me that the great chiefs of the past are…. Watching over us.”

“Really?”

“So you mean a bunch of royals are watching us from the sky?” Mako asked.

He then bursted out laughing.

Bolin and Asami joined him.

“Pretty funny right?” Korra said.

“What book made that up?!”

Korra got up and walked away.

“…..Was it something you said?” Asami said.

Korra was alone and looked up to the sky.

Endless Night

Korra: Where has the starlight gone?  
Dark is the day  
How can I find my way home?

Home is an empty dream  
Lost to the night  
Father, I feel so alone

You promised you'd be there  
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
You're not anywhere  
I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
One word, just a word will do  
To end this nightmare

Korra then started to have memories of her father and when she was younger. She missed him very much, and missed her home which she could never go back to.

Korra: When will the dawning break  
Oh endless night  
Sleepless I dream of the day

When you were by my side  
Guiding my path  
Father, I can't find the way

You promised you'd be there  
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
You're not anywhere  
I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
One word, just a word will do  
To end this nightmare

Chorus: I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise  
I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine

I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise  
I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine

Korra: I know  
Yes, I know  
The sun will rise  
Yes, I know  
I know  
The clouds must clear  
I know  
Yes, I know  
The sun will rise  
Yes, I know  
I know  
The clouds must clear

I know that the night must end  
I know that the sun will rise  
And I'll hear your voice deep inside  
I know that the night must end  
And that the clouds must clear  
The sun  
The sun will rise  
The sun  
The sun will rise

Katara was listening to the waves.

She caught something from it.

Katara then recognized the smell.

“Korra…. She’s alive? She’s alive!!!”

She went back to the painting and redrew it.

“It is time.” She said.


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra reunites with her best friend who tries to convince her to come back home.

Chapter 9: Reunion   
(Disclaimer!)

Bolin and Mako were walking along the city.

Bolin saw something and decided to follow it.

“Bolin, where’d you go?” Mako asked.

Bolin saw his pet Pabu looking at something.

“What do you got there little buddy?”

Pabu found some food for himself.

Someone was watching from the bushes.

“Target sighted,” he said.

Bolin got a close look and assumed it was a poacher.

He screamed loud and ran off.

The hunter chased him around the city.

“Bolin?” Asami asked.

He was still being chased by the hunter.

“Bolin where are you?!” Mako asked. 

He got himself stuck.

“Bolin what’s going on?”

“HE’S GONNA KILL ME!” He shouted.

“What?”

Mako saw the hunter coming right at them.

“Come on Bolin get outta there!”

“I’m stuck!”

Mako tried pushing him out.

“Geez, why do I always have to save your…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” 

Naga and Korra jumped at the hunter ready to fight.

“Don’t worry Bolin I’m here. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

Korra kept fighting the hunter.

“I knew she’d come in handy,” Asami said, “Good thinking Bolin.”

The hunter knocked Naga out of the way using watebending.

He then lunged at Korra pinning her down pointing his spear directly at her.

“……..Mekan?” She asked, “Is it really you?”

He got off her.

“How do you know my name? Who are you?”

“Its me, Korra.”

He looked at her closely.

“Korra?”

She nodded.

“WHOA! But…. How did you…. Where did you come from?”

“Its great to see you!” Korra said.

Mako was confused.

“What are you doing here?” Korra asked.

“What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?”

“Um I hate to break this up but…. What exactly is going on here?”

“Mako this is Mekan, he’s my best friend!”

“Wait, you know him?!”

“Yeah,” Korra said, “Bolin, Asami, get over here.”

Asami pulled Bolin out.

“Mekan this is Asami and Bolin, Asami and Bolin, meet Mekan.”

He shook their hands.

“Pleased to meet your aquaintance.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.”

“How do you…. Hold on….. so he knows you, you know him, but he wants to hunt my brother, and everybody’s ok with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!”

“Relax Mako.”

Mekan was overjoyed to see Korra.

“Wait til everybody sees that you’ve been alive all this time. And your mother, what will she think?”

Korra thought about her home.

“She doesn’t need to know. Nobody has to know.”

“Of course they do, they all think you died,” Mekan explained.

“They do?” 

“Yeah, Unalaq told us about the stampede.”

“Well…. What else did he tell you?”

“What else matters? All that matters is your alive which means, you’re the chief.”

“Chief?” Mako asked interrupting, “I think you have your ponytail too tight.”

“Its a warrior’s wolf tail actually, and she is the rightful chief of the Water Tribe.”

“Chief?” Bolin asked bowing down, “Your highness, I gravel at your feet. Mwah, mwah, mwah.”

Korra pulled her hand away.

“Stop it,” she said embarrassed.

“First off, it’s not gravel it’s grovel,” Mako said, “And don’t. She’s not the chief….. Are you?”

“No.”

“Korra?” Mekan asked confused.

“I’m not the chief. Maybe I was gonna be but that was a long time ago.”

“So you’re the chief of a tribe and you never told us?”

“Hey i’m still the same girl.”

“But with power!” 

“Hey could you give us a few minutes?” Mekan asked.

“Look whatever you have to say you can say in front of us. Right Korra?”

Korra thought for a minute.

“Maybe you guys should go.”

“…..it starts….” Mako said, “You think you know someone.”

They started to walk away.

“You learn to love those guys,” Korra said looking back to Mekan who was looking sad.

“What’s wrong?”

“Its like you came back from the dead. Seeing you again, you don’t know what this will mean to everyone. What it means to me.”

“Its ok Mekan, I’m fine.”

He pulled Korra into a hug to her surprise.

“I really missed you Korra.”

“I missed you too,” she said returning the hug.

Mako was looking at them.

“I’m telling you Asami, this is just really weird for my eyes to be looking at.”

“What?” Bolin said eating a sandwich, “Its just a special sandwich.”

“Not that, THEM!” Mako corrected, “Her, and him, all alone.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Asami asked.

Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Mako: I can see what's happening  
Bolin: What  
Mako: And they don't have a clue  
Asami: Who  
Mako: They’ll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
There’s only room for two  
Bolin and Asami: Oh

Mako: The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

Mekan and Korra were taking their time catching up with each other.

He wanted to tell Korra about what was happening back at home and that he needed her help, but at the same time he wanted Korra to be happy.

Korra/Mekan: Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Mekan: So much I wish to tell her  
But how to make her see  
That she must take her place as Avatar  
And what she means to me

Korra: He knows I’m hiding something  
And yet he can’t know why  
Why I can’t be the Chief he thinks I am  
The Chief he sees inside

Korra jumped into a pool of water and pulled Mekan in with her.

He grinned and pushed her back in. 

The two of them were enjoying each other’s company and soon the feelings became stronger.

Korra/Mekan: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

To Mekan’s surprise, she kissed his cheek when he wasn’t looking.

He was surprised at first, and then he was happy.

They stared into each other’s eyes and then shared their first kiss.

Mako: And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
Bolin: His carefree days with us are history  
Mako/Bolin: In short, our pal is doomed

Asami however was happy that her best friend had found love.

“I ship it.”


	10. He Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a talk with Mekan, Korra meets Katara and sees a familiar face she never thought she'd see again.

Chapter 10: He Lives  
(Disclaimer!)

Korra was showing Mekan the entire city.

“Didn’t I tell you this place was amazing?” Korra asked.

Mekan sadly smiled.

“It is beautiful…..” Mekan said.

Korra turned to Mekan who was clearly sad.

“What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing Korra, I just don’t understand something. You were alive all this time, why didn’t you come back home to the tribe?”

“Well I…. I just thought I had to get out on my own, live my own life. And I did, and its great.”

Korra jumped on a hammock.

Mekan smiled.

“I’m happy for you Korra, truly, but we needed you back at home.”

Korra scoffed.

“Nobody needs me.”

“Of course we do,” Mekan said, “You’re the chief.”

“Mekan we’ve gone through this, I may be the avatar, but I’m not the chief. Unalaq is.”

Mekan put his hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“Korra, Unalaq has allowed the dark spirits to move into our home.”

“What?!”

“Everything’s destroyed. There’s no food, no water…. But if we go back together we can do something about it!”

“I….. I can’t go back,” Korra said.

“Why not?” Mekan asked.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“We’ve been friends for years, what wouldn’t I understand.”

“Mekan it really doesn’t matter anyway, Hakuna Matata.”

“Hakuna what?” He asked confused.

“Its a phrase I learned out here. Basically sometimes bad things happen.”

“Korra….”

“And there’s nothing you can do about it. So why worry?”

“Because its your responsibility.”

“But you left didn’t you?”

“Yes, I left to find help, and just when everything seemed lost I found you! Please try to understand, you’re our only hope.”

Korra turned her back on him.

“I’m sorry Mekan, but there’s nothing I can do.”

He flinched after hearing that.

“What’s happened to you?” He asked as he felt her face, “You’re not the Korra I remember.”

“You’re right. I understand if you’re angry.”

“No…. Just worried.”

He face palmed himself.

“I’m sorry, there I go sounding like your father again.”

“Its actually a good thing. At least one of us does.”

“Listen I’m not coming up here just to tell you how to live your life, nor do I know what you’ve gone through. I just want you to understand. You have to take your place as chief.”

“I know Mekan, its just….”

“But I do know you wanna tell me something.”

He took her hands.

“When you’re ready to talk I’m here, and I’ll be by your side no matter what.”

“Mekan….”

“No. Matter. What.” Mekan said again, “I love you Korra, and I hope you know that.”

“I do.”

“Good. I’m gonna go cool off.”

Later Korra was pacing around.

“He’s right. I have to go but I can’t. What would it prove anyway it wouldn’t change anything. The past can’t be altered no matter how wrong it seems.”

She looked up to the sky.

“YOU SAID YOU’D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!” She shouted, “…..But you’re not and its because of me. Its my fault.”

She found herself in some kind of labrynth.

Katara was singing some kind of tune.

“Asante sana, dubu wa polar, wewe ni mzee wa hag na mimi sio”

Korra was listening to her.

“Come on will you knock it off?”

“I can’t knock it off, it’ll come back in a second.”

She was secretly following Korra.

“Ok who are you?”

“The question is, who are you?”

“I’m nobody.”

Katara was getting closer. 

“Everybody is somebody, even nobody. I know who you are.”

Korra got closer and Katara sang the song agian.

“Enough already! What does that even mean anyway?!”

“It means you’re an old hag, and I’m not.”

“Ok….” Korra said walking away, “I think you’re a little confused.”

“Wrong. I’m not the one confused, you don’t even know who you are.”

“And I suppose you do.”

“Yes. The daughter of Tonraq.”

Korra turned around.

“Wait, you knew my father?”

“Correction, I know your father.”

Korra looked down to the floor.

“I hate to say this but…. He died a long time ago.”

“Nope, wrong again! He’s alive and I’ll show him to you. You follow old Katara. She knows what she’s talking about.

He Lives in You (Reprise)

Night and the spirit of life calling mamela  
And a voice just the fear of a child answers mamela

Korra followed Katara through the labrynth. 

“Keep up, don’t twaddle,” she said.

Korra tried to keep up.

Ubu khosi bo khokho [This is the throne of our ancestors]  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]

Wait, there's no mountain too great  
Hear the words and have faith  
Have faith

“He is down there.”

Korra looked at the water.

“That’s not my father…. That’s just my reflection.”

“No. Look closer.”

She poked the water and her reflection turned into Tonraq.

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

“Korra…..”

“Dad?” She asked.

She looked up to the sky and clouds started to emerge.

Tonraq’s ghost appeared in front of her.

“Korra, you have forgotten me.”

“No…. How could I forget my own father?”

“You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me,” Tonraq said, “Look inside yourself Korra, you are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life.”

“But how can I go back?” Korra asked, “I’m not who I used to be.”

“You must remember who you are, you are my daughter, the avatar, and the one true chief.”

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

He lives in you  
He lives in you  
He lives in you  
He lives in you

“As chief, I was proud of one thing. Having you as my daughter,” Tonraq said.

“But… that was a long time ago.”

“No Korra, that is forever.”

He started to disappear.

“No, don’t leave me again!”

“I never left and I never will. Remember…..”

Katara came by.

“Wow, that was some strong weather.”

“Sounds like the winds are changing.”

“Change is good.”

“But its not easy,” Korra said, “I know what I have to do but now I have to face my past. I’ve been running away from it for so long.”

Katara splashed water at her.

“What was that for?!”

“Why does it matter, its in the past!”

“But it still hurts.”

“The past can hurt, but the way I see it you can run from it…. Or learn from it.”

Korra dodged this time.

“You see! So I ask again, who are you?”

“……..I am Korra. Daughter of Tonraq.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“First, I’m gonna take your stick!”

She grabbed the stick and threw it.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m going back!” Korra said.

“Good, go on!” Katara said laughing.

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

Mako, Bolin and Asami were asleep.

Mekan snuck up on them.

“Mako, guys wake up.”

Mako woke up and saw him.

He then started screaming startling Bolin and Asami.

“Whoa guys its ok! Its me!” Mekan said.

“never scare us like that again!”

Mekan sighed.

“Have any of you seen Korra?”

“I thought she was with you.”

“She was but now I can’t find her. Where is she?”

“Oh you’re not gonna find her here,” Katara said, “The chief has returned.”

Mekan was surprised.

“She’s gone back?”

“Gone back?” Mako asked, “What do you mean gone back?”

Katara was gone.

“And who’s the old lady.”

“Korra’s gone back to challenge Unalaq.”

“Who?” Asami asked.

“Unalaq.”

“What’s an Unalaq?” Bolin asked.

“No, its not a what its a who. Its her uncle.”

“The old bag’s her uncle?”

“Wha…. NO!” 

“I think what Mekan means to say is that Korra is going back to her home to challenge her uncle to take her rightful place as chief, and fulfill her duties as Avatar.”

“…….Yeah what she said!”

“Ooooooooohhhhhhhh.”


	11. Battle for The Tribe

Chapter 11: Battle for the Tribe  
(Disclaimer!)

“Atta girl! Keep going!” Korra said.

The two of them were heading to the tribe to stop Unalaq.

Tenzin spotted her.

“Korra…. You’re alive!” He said.

“Of course I am Tenzin,” Korra said, “What happened at the gorge was pretty much exaggerated.”

She gave him a hug.

“Only thing is I still can’t airbed yet.”

“I’m sure each avatar had struggles with one element. You are no exception.”

Korra then looked at her home. It was a drought exhausted of food and water.

“Korra, wait up!” 

Mekan caught up to them.

“Its awful isn’t it?” He asked.

Korra turned to him and said, “I didn’t wanna believe you.”

“So what made you come back?”

“I finally got some sense knocked into me, and I got a bump to prove it,” said Korra.

“So what happens now?” Asked Tenzin.

“My father once told me to protect everything the sun touches. If I don’t fight for it, who will?”

“Me,” Mekan said, “You’re talking to a guy who has a bow and arrow, a spear, and is an excellent waterbender.”

“Its gonna be filled with danger.”

“Danger, ha. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!”

“I see nothing funny about this,” said someone.

It was Asami.

Mako and Bolin arrived as well.

“Don’t worry everyone we’re here.”

“The backup has arrived!”

“What are you guys doing here?”

“At your service my leige!” Bolin said bowing.

“So, we’re gonna fight your uncle for this?” Mako asked looking at the tribe.

“Yes Mako, it may not be much…. But its my home.”

“Well if its important to you, we’re with you til the end,” Asami said.

They got closer and saw dark spirits guarding the entrance.

“Dark spirits, I hate dark spirits. I hope you have a plan for getting past them.”

“Live bait,” Korra said.

“Good idea,” Bolin said.

“We just need somebody with a good singing voice to distract them while the rest of us sneaks in.”

Korra and the others were looking at Korra.

“What?”

Later the dark spirits were eating some food and Asami whistled.

She was wearing a red dress and started to sing with Mako and Bolin as backup.

“Here we go, off the rails, don’t you know its time to raise ourselves, its freedom like you never….”

They started to chase her.

“RUN!!!!!” They all said in unison.

Mekan looked.

“That ought to keep em busy,” he said grinning.

Korra turned to him.

“Mekan you go with Tenzin, find my mother and rally up the other hunters. I’ll deal with Unalaq.”

He kissed Korra’s cheek.

“Be careful.”

Korra got closer and saw Unalaq.

“SENNA!” He shouted.

She saw her mother walking up to him.

She kept her head up high even though the others were barking at her.

“Yes Unalaq?”

“Where is the hunting team?” He asked her, “They haven’t been doing their job as of late.”

“Unalaq there is no food,” she explained, “The herds have moved on.”

“I gave them the tools to increase their progress, they’re just being lazy.”

“Its over Unalaq, there is nothing left. We have only one option. We must leave our home.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Unalaq said.

“Then you have sentenced your people to death.”

“Then so be it.”

Senna was shocked at his decision.

“You can’t do that!”

“Senna, why go through all this trouble. You would rather focus on a life you once had, a chief you once knew?”

“Unalaq, a chief’s true power comes from their compassion.”

“I am TEN TIMES the chief Tonraq was.”

“You are nothing compared to Tonraq!”

He blood bended her.

“I’ll teach you some respect!” He said.

Korra threw a water ball at him.

“WHO DARES……”

He saw Korra and thought she was Tonraq.

“No….. you’re dead!”

“Get away from her!”

She went to Senna and helped her up.

“Tonraq…..”

“No mom, its me.”

“Korra,” she said, “You’re alive? How can that be?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m home.”

Unalaq saw her.

“Korra, i’m…. So happy to see you…. Alive!”

He glared at the trio.

Korra glared at Unalaq.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t burn you to a crisp.”

“Korra please try to understand. The pressure of leading a tribe is….”

“No longer yours,” Korra interrupted, “You are free to step down.”

“Well naturally I would but…. There’s one little problem. They think I’m chief.”

Mekan jumped down. 

“Well we don’t! Korra is the rightful chief, and if you want her you’ll have to go through us. Are you with me benders?!”

The others cheered.

“Its your choice Unalaq, you can step down or fight.”

“Does this have to end in violence? I’d hate to be the one who causes the death of someone I care about. Wouldn’t you agree Korra?”

“Its not gonna work Unalaq, I put it behind me.”

Unalaq turned to the others.

“But what about your friends, have they put it behind them?”

“What does he mean?” Mekan asked.

“So you never told them your little secret, well Korra now’s your chance to tell them, who is responsible for Tonraq’s death?”

“I am…..”

Senna was shocked.

“Its not true, tell me its not true,” she said.

“….Its true,” said Korra.

“She admits it! MURDERER!”

The dark spirits started to corner her.

“No, it was an accident!”

“If it weren’t for you, Tonraq would still be alive, its your fault he’s death, you’re the one to blame!” Unalaq said walking around her, “Do you deny it?!”

“No….”

“Then you’re guilty!”

“No, I’m not a murderer!”

“We should believe the words of a murderer? Someone who kills her father, abandons her mother?!” He said, “Are you the chief?!”

“I….”

“Are you?” 

“No…. I…”

“You’re what?!” Unalaq said, “SAY IT!” 

“I’m not the chief,” she said.

“But you are in trouble again. Only this time, daddy isn’t here to save you, any now everybody knows WHY!” 

Korra tripped and was hanging on to a cliff.

“KORRA!” 

Thunder struck the ground and a fire started.

“I feel like I saw this somewhere before…… oh yes I remember.”

He looked down at a helpless Korra.

“This is exactly how your father looked before he met his end. I looked down and saw the fear in her eyes.”

He painfull grasped her hands.

“And here’s my little secret.”

He bent down to her ear.

“I killed Tonraq.”

Korra had flashbacks of her father’s death.

She then spat fire in his face and got back up.

“My father, your own brother, HOW COULD YOU?!”

“First she kills her father and now she wants to kill me!”

“I’m not the one who killed him, tell them the truth!”

“Don’t believe her lies!”

Mekan pointed his spear at him.

“You said you didn’t make it to the gorge in time.”

“That’s true.”

“Then how did you see the look in Tonraq’s eyes?!”

He pinned him down.

“First Korra, now you?”

“Tell them the truth!” Korra said.

“But the truth is in the eye of the,…..”

Mekan pointed his spear near Unalaq’s neck.

“Alright! I…. I did it.”

“So they can hear you,” Mekan said.

“I KILLED TONRAQ!” 

The dark spirits cornered Korra and started to attack her.

“Warriors attack!”

They all started fighting them off.

He went at the spirits attacking Korra and pushed them off.

Korra started using other elements to fight.

Mako and his friends made it to a cave.

“I think we lost them,”

Dark spirits cornered them with Yizin in the lead.

“Looks like we got ourselves a meal. I think I’m gonna start off with the chubby one.”

“Chubby?”

“Uh oh,” Asami said.

“I think you just called me chubby which would be a big mistake. Cause I’m not gonna be made to feel ashamed of myself.”

“Shouldn’t have done that,” Mako said.

“I am not chubby nor am I gonna sit here and be called names!” Bolin said.

“Now they’re in for it,” Asami said.

“I may run from monsters, but I will always fight A BULLY!” 

He lunged at them beating them all up boxer style.

“Got that outta your system?” Mako asked.

“Yes.”

Rizim looked at Mekan.

“Now this is a meal I’ve been waiting for my entire life.”

“I’ve been waiting to, only I’m not a kid anymore!”

They started fighting.

Tenzin was fighting off a group of dark spirits.

“I got him!” Said one of them, “No wait he’s got me!”

Others started to corner him.

“No wait, let’s discuss this!”

“Tenzin!” Said someone.

It was his wife and kids, and his brother and sister..

They all came to help him.

Pema got into a fighting stance.

As soon as one of them moved, she flipped and fought them off, kung fu style.

His kids were amazing at air bending and proved it while fighting off the spirits.

Katara arrived with her stick and lended a hand.

Mekan was still fighting Rizim.

“Time to feast!” He said.

He lunged at Mekan who evaded.

Rizim was heading off the cliff.

Mekan jumped down and caught him before he fell.

“I do believe in living peacefully with the spirits, but there is a way to do it!” He said.

The dark spirits started to retreat.

Korra spotted Unalaq trying to escape and chased after him.

Unalaq made it to the top of a cliff and saw there was no other way.

Korra jumped up.

“Murderer.” She said.

“Have mercy, I beg you,” said Unalaq.

“Mercy? After what you did?!”

She was starting to go into the avatar state.

“Korra I’m family…. Its the dark spirits who are the real enemy!” Unalaq said pleading for his life, “Those revolting scavengers made me do it.”

They overheard him.

“I’m a one man army and I could easily kill them if I had the chance.”

“Why should I believe you?” Korra said, “You fooled them like you fooled me!”

“Korra you wouldn’t kill your own uncle would you?”

Korra went out of Avatar State.

“No Unalaq. I’m not like you.”

“Oh Korra, thank you, you’re truly noble, I’ll make things up to you. How can I probe myself to you…. Tell me anything.”

She got close to him.

“Run. Run away Unalaq,” she said, “Run away, and never return.”

“Yes…. Of course,” Unalaq said starting to walk away, “As you wish…. Your majesty!”

He threw some fire at her and pushed her down.

“Now I’m going to do what I should’ve done, 15 years ago!!!!”

He was about to finish her when Mekan jumped at him.

Unalaq pushed him off.

“You can’t win Unalaq!” He said.

“This is MY tribe!” Unalaq said, “MY DESTINY!” 

He went into dark avatar state and started fighting them.

The battle was fierce and Korra and Mekan worked together to fight him.

Even without all elements mastered, Korra was able to hold her own.

Mekan went in with his spear attempting to attack him but Unalaq knocked it out of his hands and then pushed him down.

“So much for the Water Tribe Guard!” He said.

He lunged at Mekan.

“NO!!!” Korra said.

She reached her hand out and a gust of wind blew at Mekan knocking him away.

He grabbed on to a ledge but lost his grip and fell down.

Korra went to help Mekan up.

“What do you know,” he said, “You can airbend now.”

She hugged him.

Unalaq woke up and saw his army.

“My friends, it will take some time but we will rebuild our army.”

“Friends huh? You hear that guys, he called us his friends,” Rizim said, “I thought he said we were revolting scavengers.”

“That he was gonna kill us too.”

“Oh no, I can explain that. I was trying to fool her!” Unalaq said trying to defend himself, “We will rule… together!”

“Together? I thought he said he was a one man army,” Rizim said.

“Yeah,” Yizin said, “That’s what I heard.”They both turned to Moi.

“Moi?”

She laughed and licked her lips.

“There’s only one true thing you ever said Unalaq,” she said, “A dark spirit’s belly is never full.”

They glared at Unalaq and started to go at him.

Unalaq used his waterbending to force them back but was soon outnumbered.

They started tearing his body to shreds and eating him.

Rain came down and washed away the flames.

Mekan and Korra came down victorious.

Senna hugged her daughter.

Korra then hugged and kissed Mekan.

Tenzin bowed to Korra.

“Avatar Korra.”

Everyone else bowed.

Katara approached her with the Chief’s mantle and placed it on her.

Korra pulled Katara into a hug and she soon hugged back.

“It is time.”

Korra went to the throne with everyone watching.

She then looked up to the sky and saw her father.

“Remember….” He said.

Korra grinned and went into the Avatar State declaring herself as the new chief.

A few years passed and the Southern Water Tribe was brought back to its former glory.

Mako, Bolin and Asami were welcomed as residents. 

Korra also married Mekan and they had a child.

Katara came out with their newborn son and presented him to the tribe and thus the Circle of Life continues again. 

Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life  
Circle of life

THE END


End file.
